Primera vez
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Ehm... la verdad es que no se que poner, solo que es mi primer lemon u así que...los invito a pasar y no sean tan malos con Mary u.u


Amm, hola sempais :D, en realidad no sé qué o por qué es este fic ¬¬u, solo les puedo decir que es un reto y es mi primer intento de Lemon, así que... ehm... espero que os guste y dejen review.

Atención: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (SEMPAIS AKATSUKIANOS NOOOO). Además, esto... estre es mi primer lemon y no tiene muchas bases... ehm... pero bueno, una apuesta es una apuesta ¿no, prima?

* * *

><p><strong>PRIMERA VEZ.<strong>

Y sus palabras cayeron, cuales rosas en medio del desierto. Frías y secas, y sin embargo lograron hacerla temblar. Mientras su mano blanca se posaba en su mejilla y la miraba con aquellos ojos, ¡bellas estrellas en la noche!, fuera maldita la hora en la que se perdió en ellos. Fuera bendita la hora en que se fijo en ellos.

Cuan blancos como la nieve, brillaban así como la luna, y solo la miraban a ella. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al verlo ahí parado frente a ella. Solo hacía falta de una palabra para poder unir sus labios en un secreto beso que la cundiría de alegría infinita.

Sus ojos achocolatados terminaron por observar con detenimiento los ojos del clan Hyuga. No conseguía articular ninguna palabra, y sin embargo, esperaba que él entendiera cuanto deseaba ese beso. Cuanto deseaba unir sus labios a los suyos y no separarlos en esa vida ni en la que le seguía.

Neji Hyuga aún esperaba con paciencia su respuesta. Sonriendo arrogantemente, porque sabía de sobra cual eran las exactas palabras de la kunoichi. Era simplemente cruel al querer que ella lo expresara ahora, ahí mismo.

-Solo dilo- la incito el shinobi mientras pasaba su mano en las caderas de su joven compañera.

De repente, Tenten era consciente del lugar oscuro donde se hallaban. Donde la escasa luz de luna entraba en la habitación del heredero de Bouke.

¡Cuánto daría por poder hablar ya! Que tortura más cruel era a la que la sometía Neji, aún sabiendo la respuesta, incluso quería ser egoísta con sus propios impulsos.

Pero Tenten tenía miedo. No porque pensara que Neji podía hacerle daño, simplemente no lograba concebir esas palabras juntas en una oración.

¿No habría sido un sueño? ¿Esas bellas palabras que acababa de profesar Neji?

¡Que Kami le diera fuerzas!

Tenten asintió, pero Neji solo sonrió socarronamente. Quería escuchar que se lo dijera, aún si su propia voz se quebraba de excitación.

Tenten no lo soportaba, ahí acorralada entre los brazos cálidos de Neji que parecían desprender por entre la ropa ese aroma tan característico del shinobi: jabón, pasto y tierra, pergamino. Lo aspiro con fuerza, sabiendo que Neji se torturaba así mismo al esperar que ella lo dijera.

-Yo…- susurro la kunoichi, mientras sentía el aliento caliente y seductor de la respiración agitada de Neji, quería besarlo ya, quería hacerlo ya, necesitaba hacerlo ya. Así que se acercó y besó con fuerza al Hyuga, con fuerte pasión, estrechando su cuerpo contra el de él y haciendo que Neji gimiera, y susurrara su nombre entre sus labios.

Tenten no pudo evitar rodear el cuello de él mientras le enredaba los dedos en el largo y suave cabello. Neji la sujeto con fuerza de la cintura, y luego de unos segundos, comenzó a bajar la mano a la entrepierna de Tenten, y acariciarle la zona más sensible de su cuerpo. Tenten gimió, y Neji gruño con satisfacción.

Porque eso es lo que él _quería _y _necesitaba. _Tanto o más que ella. Pero de pronto se separo, y Tenten sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies.

Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente. El miembro erecto de Neji incluso le dolía, y Tenten, todo su cuerpo, pedía que el contacto con el cuerpo de Neji ya no fuera el roce de esas malditas ropas, quería tenerlo para ella en ese momento, despojado de todas esas ropas que lo distinguían como un poderoso miembro del clan más poderoso de Konoha.

-No lo haré si no me respondes- le dijo Neji con un susurro ronco.

De verdad quería responderle, pero no sucedía nada en su sistema. Lo único que quería era gritar el nombre de Neji cuando el éxtasis llegara a su final, pero para eso necesitaba comenzar.

-Lo haré. Me casare contigo Neji- le respondió lo más claramente posible de lo que fue capaz.

Y Neji sonrió nuevamente arrogante. La cogió de la cintura y la cargo, mientras Tenten repartía por su cuello besos, y algunas mordidas que hicieron que el Hyuga tuviera que reprender gemidos.

La tiro en su cama y se tumbó sobre ella. Tenten lo recibió con las piernas abiertas, sintiendo el suave roce de sus partes más sensibles una con la otra. Los besos se fueron convirtiendo cada vez más salvajes mientras las grandes manos de Neji le recorrían el pecho y masajeaban sus senos con habilidad.

Tenten volvió a gemir el nombre de su compañero, primero en un susurro, cada vez elevando el tono de su voz, haciendo notar que le salía cada vez más ronca entre más quería aclararlas. Neji sonrió entre los labios de Tenten, embestía levemente contra ella.

-Por favor- susurro Tenten y Neji comenzó a desabrocharle la blusa chinesca que llevaba Tenten, dejando al descubierto la desnuda piel de Tenten. Los pezones de la chica estaban en punta y Neji jugueteo con ellos un rato, ahora dejando los carnosos labios de Tenten para recorrer con su lengua el cuello de ella.

Tenten ya estaba desesperada porque la penetrara, pero Neji estaba dispuesto a hacerla sufrir y hacerse sufrir de paso. Pero no por nada, dejo de aprovechar el comenzar a desabotonar la camisa de él. Con algo de tiempo y ciertos movimientos torpes, dejo al descubierto el fuerte torso de él, que la miraba desde arriba con una sonrisa lasciva.

Él no pudo evitar pasar desapercibido que Tenten se había sonrojado, y que lo hacía mientras recorría con la mirada su piel nívea y desnuda. Ella comenzó a pasar la mano sobre su piel, dibujando círculos sobre las cicatrices de antaño, una de ellas la que yacía cerca de su hombro, a quince centímetros de su corazón, recuerdo de cuando habían ido a buscar a Sasuke.

Tenten le miraba fascinada. Luego lo miro a los ojos. El tiempo dejo de existir, y por un momento olvido que estaba en medio de una excitación a la cuál costaba un tantito ignorar por las fuertes punzadas allá abajo.

Le paso una mano por el cuello y Neji cerró los ojos, recibiendo gustoso los cariños de Tenten. Pero el dolor en su miembro ya era demasiado fuerte, y tenía que preparar a su pequeña dama para la penetración, y las arduas horas que seguirían después de la primera de ellas.

Así que bajo las manos al pantalón de la chica y se lo bajo. Dejo al descubierto unas bragas rojas que comenzó a comerse con los ojos. Tenten esperaba con el ceño fruncido y completamente roja. Los cabellos, siempre bien peinados en sus dos chonguitos ahora le caían sobre los hombros. Neji bajo la cabeza a la entrepierna de Tenten y con una mano le hizo a un lado las bragas, dejando al descubierto la parte íntima de ella. Tenten suspiro.

Neji acerco su boca a su objetivo y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente. Tenten se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas, arqueándose bajo las caricias de Neji, quien comenzaba a juguetear allá abajo con su lengua cada vez más rápido, metiéndole la lengua y haciendo que Tenten jadeara de placer.

Luego de varios minutos, Tenten quería más y Neji aparto la boca y se subió a la cama al lado de ella, Tenten le fue quitando los pantalones, mientras que Neji le acariciaba la panza, bajando hasta la entrepierna nuevamente. Tenten gritó cuando Neji le metió un dedo en aquel lugar húmedo y punzante, después fueron dos, y luego tres. Tres largos dedos que le causaron pavor y placer infinito mientras el Hyuga los metía y los sacaba con lentitud, una lentitud que resultaba horrenda.

Por fin Neji decidió que su pareja estaba lista, así que solo faltaba él. Se quito los pantalones y los bóxers, dejando al descubierto su miembro erecto. Tenten lo miro con detenimiento. Era considerablemente grande. Neji se quedo de piernas abiertas y de rodillas sobre el colchón, Tenten se sentó y se quedo de rodillas frente al miembro de Neji.

El Hyuga le sonrió provocativamente, y Tenten se lo metió a la boca, Neji gimió con fuerza.

Una vez que Tenten hizo que aquel líquido corriera del miembro de Neji, el Hyuga la aventó contra la cama de espaldas. Tenten no reprendió nada.

-Abre las piernas. Rápido- le dijo Neji y Tenten obedeció.

Cuando el dolor llegó, Tenten había estado preparada mentalmente para ello, aunque cuando sintió las embestidas de Neji no sintió mucho más que un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Apretó entre sus dedos la sábana, mientras Neji se agachaba hacia ella y le mordía los pezones erectos a la chica.

Sintió la sangre correr entre uno y otro. Pero el dolor no se comparaba en nada al placer. Al placer de hacerlo con Neji. De hacerlo con amor. De hacerlo por varias horas escuchándose decir sus nombres y palabras cursis que jamás se había imaginado decir a Neji nunca.

Fuera una suerte que no hubiera nadie en la casa para escuchar los desgarradores gritos y gemidos de ambos. Porque habría sido un tanto bochornoso.

Varias horas después Tenten descansaba en el pecho de Neji, que subía y bajaba agitado al igual que el de ella, cubiertos por la sábana. Tenten levantó la vista hacia Neji.

-Gracias Neji- le dijo y él la miro con una sonrisa

-No te he hecho nada que no quisiera yo tampoco- respondió socarronamente.

-Lo sé. Pero… - en realidad Tenten no sabía que decir después de eso.

-Tenten- dijo Neji y ella lo miro –Te amo-

-Yo también- dijo ella acunado su cabeza en su hombro y descansando un poco.

¡Qué bellos ojos tenía Neji!, cuando Tenten los miraba, tan solo por un par de segundos, lograba darse cuenta de cómo la quería él a ella, y no hacían falta palabras, no hacía falta que con palabras le dijera nada. Lo conocía tan bien que las señas corporales le bastaban.

Y para ese tipo de señas, tendría mucho tiempo desde ahora.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien sempais? ¿Le sha gustado?<p>

En realidad jamás había tratado con algo así y me ha dado un poco de pena escribirlo ¬¬, porque Mary is a good girl y mi mente muy sana :D

Ajá, si como no :3

Espero que les haya gustado y ya sabes, sugerencias, tomatazos, felicidades, maldiciones o criticas, REVIEW OwO

Matta ne~ sempais, hum :D


End file.
